


另一种结局(独立短篇集)

by Secretbutler



Series: 另一种结局 [12]
Category: Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 15:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretbutler/pseuds/Secretbutler
Summary: 每一章都可以当独立看





	另一种结局(独立短篇集)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “卡尔艾尔永远和布鲁斯一起，不论生死。”

(主线相关)  
这是又一个生日。  
布鲁斯韦恩的诞生日——但其本人却不能够肯定这一天的意义，以他之见倒是将这一天的夜晚大部分都于哥谭市的街道上度过为好，只是看来他的伴侣和管家都不能认同此点。  
因此他今天于黄昏时出发巡逻，并计划在子夜到来前一小时回到韦恩庄园，像遵循某种仪式一般，和卡尔共进阿尔弗雷德准备的晚宴，然后也许和那个欲求不满的家伙滚一晚床单。  
也许？但卡尔不会这么说。  
“这么好的日子，当然是要做啦！”  
那人只会这么说，每次布鲁斯都会忍不住在心里咒骂那人厚颜无耻，但偏偏每次都善后工作卡尔都做得还相当好，布鲁斯根本找不出理由拒绝。  
那就让街上的小混混来尝尝铁拳吧，蝙蝠侠只剩下这么一样能出口恶气的东西了。  
但每次都不仅仅是小混混，布鲁斯不得不拿出十二分的精力来应付，比如这一次——他要对付的是哥谭市一伙相当规模的贩毒团伙。  
他在楼房顶端伸出的铁杆上蹲着，夜视仪一开，马上就一目了然了，地面上有五个持枪者，零散地分布在四处，被众多不带枪支的恶棍打手们簇拥着，分割开来。  
五把枪，这实在有些太多了。  
他在心中计算着合适的方案，又一个个排除，最终他不得不拿出几个烟雾弹——这东西可以为他造一时的声势。  
烟雾扩散开来时，地上的人群陷入了一时的恐慌，布鲁斯俯冲下来，利用冲击力将一个持枪者打晕，为绝后患，当然也顺便毁掉那把枪。  
歹徒们很轻易地就会恐慌，对着一片浓雾胡乱扫射是这群无能的家伙的惯用手段，通常都不会有用，但这一次显然是有用了。  
有一颗子弹打中了他，他能够感觉得到，因为尽管盔甲对他有防护，这疼痛还是很明显。身体因为长期的旧伤折磨而不够敏捷，于是很快又有了两颗，三颗……烟雾也渐渐变淡，周围开始骚动起来。  
“小心，是蝙蝠侠！”  
每当这样的声音响起，他就知道要么和这些恶棍打成一团，要么就是该撤退了，他的钩爪发射器已经发出清脆的响声，他决定先到高处去，再想办法解决这些数量过多的歹徒。  
大概就是在那一瞬间出现的变化，即使是布鲁斯也觉得始料未及——毕竟即使是最伟大的侦探也不会考虑到有另一个“自己”出现在犯罪现场，像一道迅捷的黑影，还带着独特的防护油气味。这味道布鲁斯熟悉得很，因为他经常用同种防护油。  
虽然不知道发生什么紧急事态，使得他的同位体兄弟冲上了他的街道，但最起码当前是帮了大忙，街上的歹徒们显然没有意料到如此发展，很快就被悉数制服。  
“夜间极限运动总是激动人心哈？”  
硝烟散去时，那个同位体正在另一个路灯下戏谑地看着他，这辨识度很高——不是来自任何一个发生了大都会爆炸的世界，是那个目前为止仍然还正常的世界。  
那样勾起嘴角的微笑，他早就已经没有过了。  
“这次是什么事？”  
“这次没什么事。”  
他有些诧异地望着他的同位体，现在那布鲁西宝贝朝他走过来了，仍然还带着那熟悉又陌生的微笑，令人迷惑。  
“你受伤了，还挺严重，没有感觉吗？”  
同位体朝他走过来时这么说着，他这才放松一下绷紧的身体，却被突如其来的刺痛挤出一声闷哼，他低了头，看见地上斑斑的血迹——都是他的。

布鲁斯在生日那天负伤被同位体带回了韦恩庄园，这听起来不寻常，但对于布鲁斯来说倒是不值得为之惊讶——生活在哥谭市，你就得明白，世界之大，无奇不有。  
“布鲁斯老爷是为什么而来呢？”阿尔弗雷德一点也不感到生疏，来客是布鲁斯，老人可很久没碰见这种时刻了，“希望不是遇到了什么麻烦。”  
“当然不是，阿尔弗雷德，谢谢你的关心——事实上我只是想试试另一种过生日的方式，你知道的，布鲁斯韦恩也喜欢新鲜感。”  
“噢，先生，这看来的确是某种创新……”阿尔弗雷德把一杯浓浓的热巧递给他们难得的平行来客，一如平常的优雅，“那您一定通知了那些朋友们您不会在生日派对上出现。”  
“你十分了解我，阿尔弗雷德，算起来已经有十二年的生日都是这样度过，蓝色童子军每次都很积极，但我总会有觉得厌倦的时候——我不是厌倦任何人，只是我总得给自己找点乐子。”  
“找乐子，我希望我亲爱的布鲁斯老爷也能有这种想法。”  
阿尔弗雷德把目光投向了刚刚负了一身伤，才被包扎好的布鲁斯——他心中只希望这如同自己的亲生儿子一般的人能有个不太困难的后半生，不再有生命威胁，也不会再和卡尔闹什么矛盾。  
“阿尔弗雷德，我没时间找乐子。”  
布鲁斯像往常一样回应了，但没有用上像往常一样直接的语气，阿尔弗雷德挑挑眉毛，为他们上了两碟甜点。  
“如您所说，布鲁斯老爷……”阿尔弗雷德无意争辩——布鲁斯从来没有在争辩中占过下风，“肯特先生在准备您的晚餐，现在正是随意聊天的时间。”  
布鲁斯随手拿起一块甜饼——阿尔弗雷德的手艺妙极了，他可以毫不夸张地说这一块甜饼就能让他从负伤的困顿中振作起来。  
“我对找乐子没什么兴趣，但……说说你的进展？你们的世界？”  
“噢，一切照旧，克拉克有个男孩了，乔纳森肯特，已经十岁，现在和达米安会合作，这小孩对于飞行掌握得还不够好，达米安在管理少年泰坦。”  
“这一定会让布鲁斯老爷松一口气。”  
阿尔弗雷德笑着离开房间，为两个布鲁斯关上门。  
“阿尔弗雷德说得没错，”布鲁斯耸耸肩膀，似乎更加放松了，“你的世界一切正常。”  
“你的世界看起来也好多了——我没有看见大幅奇怪的旗帜，也没看见大屏幕讲话什么的。”  
“算是吧，比起那混乱的六年好多了。”  
“那你和克拉克呢？我知道你们住在一起了——还结了婚。”  
布鲁斯轻叹了一声，和同位体的话题，总也是避不开超人，避不开克拉克的。  
“我们结了婚，按氪星的婚律，允许我先行规定两个婚誓，两条克拉克必须要遵守的婚誓……”  
“让我猜猜，第一条是不得再插手人类的事务？总之为了这个世界？”  
“为了这个世界。”  
“你看，要是有什么比你肚子里的蛔虫还了解你，那也就是你自己了，”前来做客的布鲁斯看来有些得意，毕竟这种小猜谜游戏一向是蝙蝠侠的最爱，“第二条是克拉克的幸福？”  
“……炫耀。”  
“非也，如果是我也会如此。”  
“但我们会是出于同样的心情做这些吗？你和我……我们的世界根本不同，你该不会忘记这点。”  
“我倒不是很确定这一点，不如我们都来说说看好了。在我看来，克拉克和他的家庭有这么一段欢快而难忘的生活，对他而言太重要了——不同于我们所有人，他看起来更无坚不摧，更难以被时间限制，我无法确定氪星人在黄太阳之下能有多少寿命，也许是永远……对克拉克来说，保持人性是最重要的，否则当时间的残酷暴露无遗的时候，一切都会陷入危险，而他的家庭和他的生活能让他保持这人性，他是我们中最好的，永远都会是。”  
“我应该先祝贺你应该能够看着这些发生，而我却永远也做不到了，布鲁斯……”布鲁斯的眼中显露出遗憾，他用那样的目光看着感情正和他相反的同位体，“克拉克找到了我，他认为他以前没有发现他喜欢我——诚然他确实会对我心动，这大概是有几率的，而我也可能会……我能够接受和他共度余生，可这还是不一样，一切都不一样了，发生了那件事，克拉克早就已经不是原来的克拉克了，我也……大概只能尽量活着，按他希望的。”  
“我想也是……这发生了就不能挽回，但我在生日真的无意要揭人伤疤，”同位体看起来有些抱歉，但很快那份花花公子的神气又回到了他脸上，“考虑按摩来放松一下吗？自己给自己按摩，这可是难得的生日奇遇。”  
“我得打断一下，给他按摩可是我的特权。”  
卡尔似乎在一瞬间出现在两人的小小座谈室，连正在燃烧的壁炉火焰都没有跳动一下，布鲁斯微微皱着眉头望着他的伴侣。  
“瞧瞧看，有人眼睛都绿了。”  
“克拉克，你在偷听我们的谈话？”  
“没有，只是我们俩心有灵犀罢了。”  
“……鬼话连篇。”

“别拉着我，”布鲁斯试图拍开卡尔的手，那只手刚刚正于黑暗中抓着他的睡衣前襟，意图明显，“我在生日这天不值得好好休息吗？”  
“值得，但我们得想点办法让你安安稳稳睡去，”说话之时，那只手已经拉开了他的衣扣，摸在他还包扎着的胸口，布鲁斯紧张到深吸了一口气，但卡尔巧妙避开了会触发疼痛的位置，轻巧地扣住他的锁骨，“来点儿助眠运动？”  
他听出了卡尔语气里的跃跃欲试，看来氪星人是一直巴望着他的生日的——随着布鲁斯年龄增加，他们的性爱开始不如以前那么频繁又炽烈了，这是为布鲁斯的身体考虑，所以生日绝对是值得庆贺的日子。  
“来吧，转过来。”  
卡尔扳着他的身体，布鲁斯只好顺着力道转过身来，和黑暗中的卡尔面对面，感觉到那炽热的鼻息扑在自己脸上，卡尔气喘如牛，还没开始就好像急不可耐了。  
“别……唔……”  
布鲁斯抗议的话语给推回了嗓子眼儿，卡尔开始吻他的嘴了，潮湿又温暖，卡尔似乎有留意在性爱之前的准备上，因此布鲁斯没有觉得格外唐突——橘子汽水味的唇一点也不讨厌。  
是相当纠缠不清的舌吻，卡尔把他拉进怀里，用力地抱着他，还把大腿攀在他身上，布鲁斯觉得有些喘不过气，大腿扣得他有点腰疼。  
“唔——唔哼——”  
他抗议地发出一点声音，听起来反而更暧昧，卡尔的唇一离开，他就不得不紊乱地喘息着试图平复，但很快那人就又吻上来，还故意发出吸吮的色情声响。  
“够了，你有完没完？”  
他终于在卡尔又一次暂时离开他的嘴唇时这么说，却听见卡尔的笑声，然后床灯也突然亮了，布鲁斯感觉差点被晃瞎眼睛。  
“你不想再继续了吗？我以为你觉得前戏很重要呢。”  
卡尔的声音在他耳边打转，布鲁斯气喘吁吁地，感觉到性欲的尾巴在抽打自己的脸——见鬼，他绝不坦白这一点，从身体上来说，他根本没可能离得开卡尔。  
“不，不要了……”他意识不清地试图抵抗，维持难以被接近的气质是那么困难，但很快他意识到了什么，再睁开眼看着卡尔的眼睛，那里面果然充满了志得意满的笑意，“呵咳……你他妈的混蛋……”  
“这可真没良心，布鲁斯——我可亲口问你了，是你说不要前戏了的。”  
卡尔故作委屈地说着，只胡乱几下就脱了他的睡衣，把布鲁斯的拳击短裤硬是扒了下去。  
这下可糟糕了，性欲的火舌灼烧到了他，现在布鲁斯也不想再安安静静地躺在床上等待入睡了，卡尔正在他伤痕累累的背上乱摸，他也把两腿自动扣在卡尔腰上了。  
“你要是敢不给我……”  
“不用再强调了，我知道了，我还记得你那次流不少血呢。”  
卡尔看着布鲁斯别过头闭上眼睛——这是蝙蝠侠惯用的动作，但没有多少人知道那除了能表示不屑置辩还有时候可以避开让那人觉得羞耻的对视。  
卡尔马上塞了根手指头进去，碰到布鲁斯的腰椎，还惹得他颤栗了一下，浑身的汗毛都竖起来。  
“它还挺欢迎我的呢。”  
卡尔的一根手指头没有受什么阻碍，布鲁斯柔软的肉壁正包裹着他，入口的括约肌做出推挤的动作，却反而在放松下来的时候惯性地吮吸。  
“你胡说什么……”  
布鲁斯的声音里几乎就要带上沮丧了，他想和卡尔争辩，但是显然在性事中他一向都居于劣势，就算是他最擅长的争辩也只会一败涂地。  
“不是胡说——你听？”  
布鲁斯竖起耳朵，然后很快在卡尔得意的注视之下红了脸，他把头藏进卡尔的胸下，但很清楚这么做无济于事。  
卡尔用那根手指头不停搅动着他的后穴，发出了“噗呲”的声音，这可让布鲁斯脸红到耳朵根了，而这人还不打算放过他，很快又一根手指头毫无预兆地伸进来，布鲁斯赶紧把惊叫憋在嘴里。  
卡尔不慌不忙地扩张着他，而布鲁斯也开始扭动身体了，房间里尽是淫乱的声音，他也顾不上，身体渴望这个，渴望到了不打自招的程度。  
然后卡尔把手拿出来放在他的腰侧了，布鲁斯无所适从地夹紧大腿，却受到钢铁之躯的阻碍，卡尔动作很利落，他感觉到阴茎头塞进来了，他涨红了脸，因为那太大了。  
于是他紧闭了双眼，但敏感的身体仍然源源不断地把那感觉传送给他——卡尔慢慢地进入，那东西带着热度，还很粗，碾压着他，让他完全展开，又唯独不撑破那脆弱的一层。  
卡尔完全掌握了要领，他慢慢地开始，然后热烈地进行，他的速度快了起来，现在变成布鲁斯紧紧地抠着他的肩胛了，但这个人显然也没有忘记枝节，他伸出手来握住布鲁斯有点微凉的手。  
“呼……快……快点——”  
布鲁斯显然是更难以抑制肉体的愉悦的那个，他很快就射了，卡尔的腹肌上沾满淫液，身体的摩擦还让人类继续硬着。  
“快给我……”  
布鲁斯手上的力气开始渐渐放松，尽管私处还是丝毫没有松懈的意思，它被戳刺了数不清的次数，却好像更紧了，每一次都好像在拼命挽留似的。  
“你总是让人捉摸不透，布鲁斯。”

再睁开眼时，布鲁斯发现自己在浴缸里。  
水流很温暖，从他身下源源不断，花洒喷出的水则溅在他身上，四散开来，浴室的空气里还有明显的柠檬香气。  
“你把喉咙都叫哑了，还死死抱着我不肯松开……你可真是口是心非的一把好手。”  
布鲁斯的目光对上了他的，仿佛要穿透什么一般，卡尔突然莫名地觉得心虚。  
“你之前偷听了我们的谈话。”  
“不错，我是偷听了，我敢作敢当。”  
“那个克拉克有个十岁的小孩叫乔纳森肯特，露易丝还好好地活着……我听布鲁斯说达米安和那小乖乖相处得还不错。”  
“我知道，但我不在乎。”  
“要是……”  
“你知道不可能，布鲁斯，没什么好遗憾的，我总是觉得你还在，我今天还是这么认为——你离不开我，我也离不开你。”  
“你也知道这不可能，我和你，总得离开一个。”  
“那你知道我的婚誓吗？按氪星婚律，我可以自己拥有一个婚誓——在你的两个婚誓之后生效。”  
“……是什么？”  
“卡尔艾尔永远和布鲁斯一起，不论生死。”

“生日快乐，布鲁斯。”  
在布鲁斯摸着黑走进韦恩庄园的前厅时，灯突然亮了——是十二年如一日的老节目，他熟悉得很。  
克拉克一家，正义联盟的同事们，阿尔弗雷德，蝙蝠家族的各位，在这一天，他们都在这里。  
虽然这个节目比往常推迟了两三个小时，但他忠诚的伙伴和亲爱的家人们——他们全都在这儿等着他。  
“在如此兴师动众的时候，我倒想问问——你怎么安排的瞭望塔的值班？”  
布鲁斯露出了蝙蝠侠刁难人时常用的微笑，众人的目光也都交汇在了一起。  
END


End file.
